fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akki
|kanji = アッキ|rōmaji = Akki|name = Akki|race = Etherious|gender = Female|age = 400+ (Biologically) 28 (Physically)|hair = White|eyes = Purple|blood type = AB+|affiliation = Thirteen Demon Lords|mark location = Left Forehand (Formerly)|base of operations = Occultus|relatives = Unnamed Husband (Deceased)|curse = Suerte|alias = The Last Resort (最後の手段 Saigo no Shudan) Demon Lord of Fate (運命の鬼の主 Unmei no Oni no Omo)|weapons = Swords Spears|height = 5'7 (Human Form) 8'0 (Etherious Form)|previous affiliation = Tartarus|occupation = Demon Lord|magic = Wing Magic Requip|image gallery = Akki/Image Gallery|partner = Grimoire|birthday = Unknown|team = Thirteen Demon Lords|status = Alive}} Akki '(アッキ ''Akki) is a powerful demon from the Books of Zeref with powers comparable to a Wizard Saint. She is over 400 years old and is a specific type of Demon called an Etherious. She uses the curse, '''Suerte that allows her to control luck itself. She was once part of Tartarus but after the death of her husband, she left and joined the Thirteen Demon Lords. Before becoming a demon lord, Akki lived with her husband in peace. But after it was discovered by the Magic Council that he had committed a Forbidden Act, he was immediately sent to be murdered. He was tortured for days until he could take no more, dying a horrible death. After finding out what exactly the humans had did to him, Akki swore vengeance towards humanity, having a strong hate towards humans ever since. This unreasonable hate has created conflict for herself many times, it getting in the way of her job as a demon lord. Akki goes by the alias, Demon Lord of Fate (運命の鬼の主 Unmei No Oni No Omo) and is known as The Last Resort (最後の手段 Saigo no Shudan) by the members of the Thirteen Demon Lords due to her brutality when it comes to combat. Appearance Akki has an appearance that can only be described as menacing yet somewhat beautiful. She is strangely alluring to most, her eyes having the spark to hypnotize those who dare to gaze within them. With a quite fragile figure and a height that most certainly marks her as the shortest among her peers, it strange how she maintains her intimidating persona. However, such thoughts would immediately leave ones mind if they were to gaze into the demon's piercing eyes, the very eyes that turn a glowering crimson whenever one dares to anger her. Her stare is described as the sight of Satan for it's menacing gaze, rivaling that of Absalom's. Such eyes are of a brilliant purple that could only be described as wicked, quite suiting her cascading silver hair. Akki is seen wearing only clothing of utmost quality, believing that the clothing one wears represents their truest self. Such attire consists of a long silk gown ending just past her knees. This dress is quite heavily detailed, with ruffled white sleeves widening as they reach their end. These white ruffles cease to stop at her sleeves and follow the pattern by adorning the ends and collar of the dress. This dress is strangely paired with heeled black boots, with matching white ruffles at the top of each boot. Akki proclaims that this is for the honor of fashion though she merely just likes "accidentally" stepping on others feet. And to finally finish her attire, the demon wears a lacy black headband along with a matching choker that she is quite fond of. PersonalityCategory:EtheriousCategory:FemaleCategory:Wendy41989651Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Akki is a being of high complexity. There are many things about her one would quite possibly never understand. But if there is one thing that anyone with even the slightest bit of common sense would understand, is her absolute hate for humans, and she has no problem explaining just how much. And this isn't the kind of hate that lasts for a couple of weeks, this is pure, unadulterated hatred. But there is a reason for this, and a fine reason indeed. Before finding her husband, Akki didn't know what love truly meant, all she understood was that there are two types of people in this world; predators and prey. She was lost in darkness and there was no way out. However, he was the light that guided her out. He taught her what emotions truly were, he shaped her into what she was. So when she found out that humans, the very race she had sworn to love and protect had tortured and killed him, Akki broke apart. The only thing she could feel after that was rage and hate, and she kept ahold of these feelings for all these centuries. And yes, it is irrational to view all humans in the same way but hate is the only thing the etherious has, or atleast that's what she thinks. Without, she doesn't know what she'll be. She's afraid to let go. All of this has made her into a bitter person. She doesn't like to socialize with people and only cares about getting the job done. However, she has a high level of dignity and views herself with great respect, she will only do so much to finish the mission. Akki has little tolerance for those fail to follow orders, and will most certainly lash out at her subordinates for failing to do so. But the etherious isn't actually psychotic and it's not that she enjoys watching people suffer. In fact, Akki is shown to be quite kind to those who she gets along with enough to trust. She shows them the soft, vulnerable side of her she rarely shows anyone. But she doesn't attempt to harm those who she doesn't get along with, or those who get on her nerves. She is shown to glare at them instead or insult them using sarcasm. Her bad side is only shown to humans. History Early Life The Dark Side Finding Love Thirteen Demon Lords Relationships Thirteen Demon Lords Absalom Akki has a kind of sibling relationship with Absalom. She holds a great respect towards the demon, in which he returns kindness and understanding. And unlike most demons, Absalom does not consider her being married to a human strange or horrid. In fact, he respects and encourages this, to know that not all humans view demons in a bad way. Akki trusts Absalom and his decisions deeply, even if she thinks he his wrong and will follow an order without question. This shows just how much she truly does trust the etherious, considering that Akki is not one to listen to others requests, much less do them. Remus Akki hated Remus at first and thought he was annoying and pathetic. While she never really voiced her opinion, she always glared at him and made rude little comments whenever he would do or say something she disagreed with. This made Remus uncomfortable around her and felt as if she had a personal grudge against him when really, she was simply like this. But due to a certain incident that occurred when on a mission with him, the female etherious showed Remus her true self, the small light inside of her that is shrouded by the bitterness she always feels. From then on, the two have gotten closer, with Akki telling him the things that she wouldn't tell to anyone else. They are comfortable around each other. However, Akki is always a bit more distant, scared because every other time she expressed herself to anybody, they ended up dead and she ended up miserable. Nevertheless, the two are considered friends. Grimoire Initially, when in Tartarus, Akki had thought Grimoire to be a fool and strongly disagreed with how he treated humans, as she at the time thought them to be precious jewels who had just as much a right as they did. However, after the tragic incident with her husband, she has treated Grimoire in a more civil and respectful manner, having finally agreed with his ways of dealing with human. Akki has a generally good relationship with Grimoire and gets along with him easier then other demon lords, sharing similiar points of views on humans. However, this seems to be their only shared point of view, seeming to completely differ in everything else. And since other than Valaine, Akki is the only person Grimoire is in good terms with, they interact alot, even more so than with other demon lords, eventually becoming partners. Barrett Akki and Barrett have a poor relationship, to say the least. Unlike some of the other Demon Lords, who have no issue with Barrett's respect for humans, Akki hates him for it. After the loss of her beloved many years ago, Akki was left with a great hatred for human's and those that would stand with them. As such, she see's Barrett as a fool protecting such evil creatures. Barrett likewise, takes issue with how Akki views humans, painting them all with the same brush and failing to see how many just want to survive. Barrett also takes issue with how Akki treats her subordinates, not liking how severely she punishes them for failing in their objectives. Despite the many differences in personality, Barrett and Akki have not yet come to blows, and have shown to be able to work together under Absalom's orders. Gladius Akki seems to not interact with Gladius as much as she does with demons such as Absalom or Grimoire but like with all the demons lords, they respect each other despite Gladius's view on humans and are well-acquainted considering that Akki is not one to easily get along with. However, Akki has admitted that she doesn't like talking to Gladius for too long due to their incredible height difference making her feel rather uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she is shown to tolerate the feeling for as long as he his around, if not only to be polite. Leia Much like with Grimoire, Akki is on good terms with Leia. Both etherious are very cautious people and don't have many friends, due to not opening themselves up. However, it seems that both have made an exception for each other, and are actually what each would consider friends. Akki thinks of Leia as a dear friend and a personal ally, and the two have been shown to help each other out when needed. So when Grimoire is busy, Leia takes on the role of Akki's partner, if not only temporarily. [[Cervello|'Cervello']] Out of all the other demon lords, Akki and Cervello seem to interact the very least, Akki not liking that he has powers over the mind. Even so, they respect each other and when push comes to shove, they are shown to be able to cooperate. Haokah Klinge Abyssa Others Karin Equipment Curse and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''While preferring not fight an opponent unarmed, Akki has shown to be fluent and graceful in the arts of hand to hand combat. You see, Akki hates the feeling of not being able to do a particular activity, usually excelling in everything she attempts. And, no matter her skill in the subject, unarmed combat is certainly not an exception for. So, in order to improve her skills, or rather lack of skills, Akki suffered through intense and rigorous combat training everyday, focusing on creating a style that specifically suited her strengths. The end result was more than satisfying. Akki developed a fighting style that uses her overwhelming speed and strength to gain the upper hand on her opponents. She uses her speed and agility to confuse and frustrate the opponent leaving them vulnerable to attacks. The demon then strikes her opponent with numerous bone-crushing strikes, not leaving any chance to strike back. And then, gathering up her strength in one finishing punch or kick, she knocks her opponent(s) out, later deciding whether or not she will end their life. This is not really a very unique style and many spare no expense to state so, causing Akki to simply respond with a "but it's effective". However, it seems that nowadays, Akki uses a slightly different fighting style. Like before, she confuses and frustrates the opponent. However, she then uses her speed and strength to leave small yet excruciating wounds on the target's body until they can't have anymore. And then, she makes them beg, whether it be to live or die. And then finally, she ends their misery with one finishing attack, with the lethality depending on the opponent. However, with particular opponents better left in a less critical condition, Akki has shown to use her old fighting style, granted with a few little changes in movement and strikes. '''Expert Weapons Specialist: '''Akki has shown a natural skill in wielding weapons, being capable of using them in battle even without proper training. Having lived for hundreds of years, she has had more than enough time to improve on her skills in armed combat. The etherious has proven that she has the ability to wield almost every weapon with the same fluency as with a spear, if not slightly less. She has the accuracy of a marksman, the strength of a hammer/axe wielder, the grace of a swordsman. However, unlike Remus, a fellow Demon Lord and weapons specialist, who has gotten rusty, Akki continues honing her skills and only improves every moment spent doing so. All who know her fears her talent. '''Master Spearsman: Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: 'Being a high-ranking etherious, Akki has superior strength to that of a human's. In any kind of battle of strength, she could completely overpower any regular human, even those who are thought to hold ''enhanced or unnatural strength. While her strength may not be overwhelming like many of her fellow demon lords, she is easily capable of punching through concrete walls and smashing a small boulder into pieces without much effort. While her particular strength isn't so flashy, Akki puts all of it to good use through her combat, armed and unarmed, her particular fighting style requiring all her strength in every strike performed. '''Enhanced Durability: '''While initially looking rather fragile, Akki seems to have a natural resilience to offense of almost all forms. As with her strength, the demon's durability isn't all that flashy or powerful compared to her fellow demon lords. However, when push comes to shove, her sturdiness is proven to be incredibly reliable, allowing her to proceed in fights that would normally leave a person bed-ridden. And it seems that the more she becomes overcome with emotions, the more her durability seems to increase to lengths in which she can easily survive large bursts of energy or other blunt, yet powerful attacks. '''Immense Speed: '''Unlike most demons, it seems that Akki values speed over strength, and through great training and hard work, has achieved a level of speed unrivaled by very few and is among the faster etherious of Occultus. She can move at speeds untraceable by the naked eye; dozens of miles in just a matter of seconds, appearing as if she is teleporting, leaving all but a trail a of dust behind her. Her speed is so immense that she can easily perform the '''Afterimage technique, which allows the user to leave visible images of their selves as they run. Her speed is what makes her such a dangerous combatant; she can rapidly attack the opponent, opponents can barely see her movements, much less discover an attack pattern, blocking every strike the opponent may send while still striking back in every direction. Curse Abilities [[Suerte|'Suerte']]' '(運 Unmei): Suerte is a Curse used and created by Akki, one of the Thirteen Demon Lords. By releasing a pink wave or blast of energy, the user is able to alter the fate of the target. In doing so will increase or decrease the luck of the target. The mechanics of Suerte are fairly simple; when utilizing it, the user charges pink curse energy within their body, using the nature of Curses –powered by negative energy- to turn their own energy into this pink demonic power, before launching it at the opponent. Because of the qualities of a Curse, the blasts of Suerte have the capability to alter the probability of the target, whether living or not, though because it is composed of negative energy, Suerte is capable of mainly inflicting bad luck upon the destination where the blasts land. However, while Suerte is mainly composed of negative energy, a great will power is required to generate such demonic power, as to why it is such a rare curse. * Burst '(バースト ''Bāsuto): Charging the pink demonic energy she has produced, Akki generates a wave of fast-moving pink energy, aimed directly at the foe. Upon contact, the wave will react in an explosion-like manner, the pain generated double that of a regular explosion. However, the actual area will not be affected, but rather the target and anyone around them. As well as the the pain inflicted upon them, the target will start experiencing extreme bad luck upon contact, usually in the form of failed spells or horrible accidents. It has been stated by the demon herself that in order for the spell to work without harming herself, Akki must gain a sufficient distance between herself and the explosion, as if she was within range of the spell, it's effects would be inflicted upon her as well. Another drawback of this spell is that the wave produced is quite easy to dodge for any exceptional mage, as despite being fast moving, the energy is quite direct and one would simply have to move sidewards fast enough. It's certain setbacks like these that keeps Akki from using Burst often. * 'Sorte '(たくさん Takusan): To make up for her strength, Akki has created a spell called Sorte. This spell allows her to produce a constant flow of translucent pink energy surrounding any part of her body, preferably her arms. This enhances Akki's strength tremendously, her being able to destroy the ground surrounding her with an effortless blow. And by utilizing her manipulation of luck within the energy, she is able to strike the opponent in a series of multitude strikes without missing a single blow. And to top that off, Akki is also able to produce miniature explosions and molecular breakdowns with the simplest of contacts without harming herself in the process. As suggested by the name, these molecular breakdowns cause the target's molecules to break down with excruciating pain. With all these factors included, Sorte is Akki's only close ranged known so far. However, Sorte does have quite a few weaknesses; mainly, the molecular breakdowns give anyone with a potent healing factor, a rejuvenation spell, or anyone who's just plain tough to shrug it off relatively easily; though Akki's strikes can still harm them—the secondary function of the attack will simply fail to work. In addition, in regards to its pinpoint accuracy, if the opponent is extremely swift on their feet; they would be capable of evading * 'Buena Suerte '(幸運 Kōun): A supplementary spell in which Akki surrounds a being with flowing pink aura. Said aura is converged with the luck altering powers she possesses, more specifically good luck. This causes the said being to gain temporary fortune, whether it be for combat or even something as simple as walking. This spell is quite basic and can be cast on Akki herself, it being the only revealed spell of her's which does not have some kind of offensive purpose. The effects of this spell are thought to last 'till up to a day at most, as it requires Akki to focus her energy onto said being for its full effects and would slowly fade away once she has stopped doing so. * '''Bolas (ボール Bōru): Etherious Form '(エーテリアス・フォーム, ''Ēteriasu Fōmu): The Etherious Form is a special skill learnt by the Etherious exclusively, it is a full release of their demonic powers. When harnessing the Etherious Form, the demon flares up their Curse Power, causing their bodies to undergo a sudden mutation into a stronger form. When the Etherious Form is engaged, the user's Curse Power flares up to its utmost limit, as it leaks from their demonic aura surrounds their entire body, causing a unique reaction which results in the Etherious taking upon a new form- in some cases, but certainly not all of them, this Etherious Form is their 'true form'. In any case, their appearances change and they gain access to an enhanced set of their already available abilities, something which is dubbed as utilizing the "real power" of the race. Some demons, however, have displayed the ability to enter a form with power comparable to that of the Etherious Form, but of a different nature- these forms are considered to be slightly weaker than the Etherious Form, but they tend to save more energy; such cases include Ezel, who dons armor and turns his limbs into actual swords in a process that he refers to as '''"Slash Attack Mode" (斬撃モード Zangeki Mōdo), and Sayla, who increases her power by removing her own personal "limiter" utilizing her Curse, Macro, in a technique known as "Limit Release" (限界突破, Genkai Toppa). It is shown in many cases that activating the Etherious Form will boost the demon's powers all across the board to the point that the user will become far stronger than a standard S-Class Magician- or even in the case of stronger Etherious, gain such amazing power that they would be capable of toppling a Guild Ace. All in all, the power of an Etherious Form depends from demon to demon, based on their level of strength before activating such form. In Akki's case, she has complete control of luck and can manipulate so in any form. This magnifies her powers to tremendous lengths, proving just how powerful Akki can be when she's truly mad. When in etherious form, a malicious yet compressed aura of purple and yellow surrounds the demon, being fueled by the very hatred inside of her. Her eyes become akin to that of blood, glowing brighter than they ever would normally. Her hair, now being streaked in shades of green, grows to extreme lengths, remaining upwards behind her in a manner similar to that of a squirrel's tail. She grows an approximate of about three feet longer, now being equal in height to that of most of her companions. Two long red horns grow on either side of her head, meant to resemble the devil himself. Smalls purple scales grow across various parts of her body, mostly her arms, waist and feet. And finally the largest change of all, Akki grows a pair of giant bat wings through which she can produce winds of tremendous strength. Etherious Form changes Akki into the true monster within her. Magical Abilities Requip Requip (換装, Kansō), also known as Ex-equip, is a Holder Type Magic used by multiple mages including Akki which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows Akki to store items in a pocket dimension so that she can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that Akki summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where she summons the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and Akki may just choose to use it to change her clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. * Battle Attire: Trivia * This page was originally made by Wendy41989651 but was later adopted by The Dragon Star. * Though Suerte is her curse, Akki prefers not using it very much, saving it for opponents who are capable of enduring it. * Since Akki's curse, Suerte is Spanish, most of her spells and incantations are Spanish as well. * Her birth name was Tyche, but she had a strong dislike for it. When she married her husband, he started calling her Akki, thinking her to be his little demon. As remembrance to her husband, she continued with the name Akki. * Her stats are: